Many types of ornaments have heretofore been provided for hanging on Christmas trees or the like or for other similar uses and although the ornaments have been operable to produce a great many interesting and attractive effects, there has still been room for improvement, both with respect to the types of effects to be produced and with respect to the construction of ornaments to obtain better performance and reliability and to facilitate economic manufacture of the ornaments.